You've Got Mail
by CrazyStarfinder
Summary: Tony receives a series of IM’s but who is it? Just a little bit of fun but quite amusing.


NCIS: You've Got Mail

Author: Kelly

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all of the characters and everything NCIS related belong to their owners.

Summary: Tony receives a series of IM's but who is it?

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo strolled into the offices of NCIS headquarters with a soda cup in his hand. Lazily, he dropped his car keys onto his desk and looked around to see everyone else already hard at work. Timothy McGee was already sorting through the mail before giving it to Special Agent Jethro Gibbs who was probably on his fourth coffee of the morning. His eyes finally rested on Caitlin Todd who was typing away on her own computer.

_Must be a quiet morning _he thought considering no one had greeted him or asked him to do anything. Tony knew he hadn't arrived undetected because he saw Gibbs look up at him with a disapproving expression before looking at the clock. So he was a little late but morning traffic was murder. Sitting down, Tony switched on his computer and waited for it to load.

He watched McGee cross over to Gibbs and hand him that morning's mail before walking back over to his desk and sitting down. Mostly, Tony could hear typing going on in the background. The computer finally loaded and he brought up one of the reports he had planned to work on considering it was quiet. Tony flexed his fingers, opened a page of the file on his desk and started typing away.

A small box popped up on his screen. It was an instant message but all these computers were networked so no one outside of the building could send him one. Curiously, he glanced around the office to see who was working on their computers and to his dismay he found everyone sitting at one. Tony looked back down at the box then clicked the accept button to open it.

_**Invisi51: Morning Gorgeous.**_

Tony looked around the room once more, normally the ID's revealed who the senders were but someone was purposely covering their identity. His eyes lingered on Kate for a moment, as she was the most likely suspect, after all she enjoyed winding him up.

_**Invisi51: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?**_

He looked down to the message then around the room once more. Tony looked over to Kate once more who was typing an essay by the looks of it but she never looked in his direction once. Leaning his head on his hand, he read the two messages again but thought it was best not to respond. He was damned if he was going to take the bait. Tony closed the window once more and got back to work. It wasn't long before he received another.

_**Invisi51: Oh come…talk to me.**_

"No I will not talk to you," Tony muttered tapping the close button. Kate glanced in his general direction this time but only because she had heard him mumbling.

"Something wrong Tony?" she asked.

_Like you don't know _Tony thought then shook his head slowly, glancing out the corner of his eye to see her typing furiously. He looked back to his screen to see if they had been another message then back to Kate who was still typing away.

_**Invisi51: This was your idea…remember?**_

Tony shot a look at Kate once more then to McGee. No one was under suspicion then he re-evaluated that decision once he caught sight of his boss, Gibbs didn't know anything about computers let alone how to send an instant message. Again, he closed the window and attempted to work but he couldn't help looking around. Someone was messing with him and he wanted to know who.

_**Invisi51: Hello? Testing testing…1…2…1…2.**_

That was it, he'd had enough and he stood up and deliberately walked around the back of Kate watching her carefully for a few moments. She had up a file on some marine who had gone AWOL under mysterious circumstances. Tony back over to his computer to see another message from _Invisi51_ waiting for him but didn't bother to open it this time. He had been watching Kate the entire time so it couldn't have been her. His next suspect was McGee. A second message arrived so he closed them both down without reading them.

Once more, Tony reopened the report he was working on and managed to get two paragraphs typed up before yet another message arrived.

_**Invisi51: Are you ignoring me? Again? **_

"I'm trying to ignore you," Tony muttered to himself, raising his voice ever so slightly and noticed that not only was Kate looking at him but McGee aswell.

Invisi51: Oh come on…I'll make it up to you "wink smiley face" 

McGee looked down at his computer and typed something. Tony caught him and got out of his seat. "That is it," he mumbled.

"Something I can go for you?" McGee asked as Tony walked behind him and stared at his computer screen. The message wasn't there but it didn't mean that McGee hadn't been the one sending them.

"Just knock it off okay," DiNozzo said leaning in close to McGee. "You've had your fun…now quit it."

"Quit what?" he asked confused.

"You know," Tony replied simply then headed back over to his desk.

When Tony reached his computer he found yet another message waiting for him, this one a little more explicit. He read it and his mouth dropped open while looking up to McGee. "I told you to quit it McGee," he shouted across the room.

"Quit what?" he asked completely clueless. Kate glanced up from her position, was he overacting again?

"You know," Tony retorted. This really was beginning to agitate him now, being the butt of someone's joke.

Gibbs heard all the commotion and looked up from what he was doing. "Something wrong DiNozzo?" he enquired. Tony exchanged a look with McGee, glanced to Kate then finally looked back to Gibbs. It was embarrassing enough as it was without having to let Gibbs know.

"No boss."

"Then get back to work."

"Yes boss." Tony sat back down to see another message.

_Invisi51 has signed off._

_Finally _he thought then leaned to his right so he could see McGee. "Thank you," he said with an exasperated look. McGee exchanged a look with Kate who struggled and carry on typing. DiNozzo brought up his copy of the report while glancing to McGee then looking back to the screen, fortunately he hadn't received anymore messages from _Invisi51._ Sipping the soda he brought in with a content expression.

Jethro Gibbs glanced to Tony once more and shook his head, that man was always trying to make something out of nothing. He picked up the phone and dialled Director Jenny Shepard's extension. After a few rings she picked up. "Hey," Gibbs said quietly into the mouth piece as he sipped at his coffee. "Have you been getting any of my damn IM's?"

The End


End file.
